Pour une partie de Mario Kart
by Koakiwa
Summary: De temps à autre , Sora se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être gentil avec Roxas , Axel et Riku. Et encore moins leur faire confiance pour jouer à Mario Kart. La vengeance est un plat qui ce mange froid.


**Hello !**

Me revoilà avec un One-shot Kingdom Hearts !

Bon a la base se OS et la façon dont j'ai remanier un Doujinshi que j'ai vu – dont je ne me rappelle pas du tout le nom – Et qui m'avait bien fait rire alors je l'ai mit a ma sauce et j'ai mit ce que je pensait avoir compris vu qu'il était en Allemand XD !

Voilà Voilà Bonne lecture ! ~

Disclaimer : Pas de moi sinon Riku finirais avec un Sora dans les pommes... Roxas essaierais de se taper son être d'origine ET Axel et Ventus et Vanitas copulerais a chaque combat... Dommage. Bref appartienne a Square Enix et Disney malheureusement TT

Pairing : Un fond de Roxas/Sora

Raiting: K pour les innocents bien que je doute sinon … T pour le fun et pour les vicieux qui comprendrons le double sens des choses … x3

Note : Je sais qu'il est cours mais j'ai écrit ça a 3heure du matin et je suis malade xD

\- Misaki

 _ **Pour une partit de Mario Kart**_

Il le savait ! Il n'aurais jamais du parier sur Mario Kart .. Pour tant c'était lui qui avait choisie le jeu ! C'était un cou monté , il en était sur ! C'est trois énergumène , même le blond stoïque qui lui servait de double c'était mit contre sa peau !

Bon revenons au début pour comprendre un peu le tout..

Sora , tout sourire , avait accourue – Riku tirée de force part son meilleur ami cela va de soit – vers Axel et Roxas , le roux avait sourit en retours au brun et le blond avait simplement eu un rictus et avait détournée le regard – C'était Roxas aussi.. Et Roxas avec Riku c'était pas la joie –

Sora avait alors sourit a pleine dents en se stoppant devant les deux garçons , l'argenté en arrière grognant mécontent mais sens plus de cérémonie. Sora c'était donc exclamé heureux comme tout « Vous jouez a Mario Kart avec moi et Riku ?! » Axel avait crié un grand oui pour un simple hochement de tête de la part de Roxas , surveillant les faits et gestes du meilleur ami de l'adolescent.

C'était comme ça qu'ils c'étaient retrouvés , chez Sora , à Destiny Island , devant la Wii U , Axel tout a droite de l'écran , Roxas a sa suite , Sora et pour finir Riku – Qui était la part la force des choses rappelons-le – Mais Axel avait eu la Bonne Idée , de lancer un paris , le perdant de la course aurais donc une séance horrible de chatouille.

Autant vous dire que Riku se sentait beaucoup plus motivé depuis le gage lancé. Et les quatre adolescents avaient lancé la partie.

Sauf que Sora n'avait pas prévue que , Axel passe un message silencieux aux deux autres pour ce liguer contre lui. Le pire c'était que le brun menait premier. Et après l'avoir clamé haut et fort au deuxième tours , une organisations encore plus malfaisante que l'Organisation XIII s'habatie sur le pauvre Sora.

Une carapace volante bleu de la part de Axel – Dit tellement calmement que sens était déconcertant – C'est Roxas qui enfonça encore plus le petit brun qui n'avait de base rien demander a personne.

« Je suis désolé Sora..

\- Waaah ?! »

C'est donc une carapace rouge qu'il ce pris en pleine poire , les yeux larmoyant il grogna de mécontentement et fronça les sourcils. Bien sur « Jamais deux sens trois » Riku fonça dans le pauvre véhicule de Sora quand celui-ci avait une étoile , sous l'indignation de celui-ci « Mais Riku pourquoii ?! .. » . Et c'est donc Axel qui fini premier de la course suivit de Roxas et Riku , laissant le pauvre brun la dernière et maudite place.

C'est que , bien décider a échappée au courroux de ses trois fous , l'adolescent tenta désespérément de s'enfuir de la punition diabolique de Axel et Roxas – Riku n'étant toujours pas de base consentent a de tel ânerie , bien que ça l'amusait mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. C'est donc un roux réactif criant un « RIKU PLAQUAGE » que le brun se fit attraper tel une merde , coincé entre Axel lui tenant les pieds et Riku lui tenant le buste , avec un Roxas devenue soudain joyeux et hilare le chatouillent tel un beau diable.

C'est une heure de torture que nous retrouvons le pauvre Sora , rouge pivoine , les yeux encore larmoyant de son fou rire prolongé avec deux de ses bourreaux épuisé d'avoir du maintenir un tel fauve et un Roxas choqué et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le pauvre brun était étalé sur son parquet , la bave au coin des lèvres et complètement épuisé. Un saignement de nez de Roxas plus tard que Axel se précipita a prendre une photo du pauvre Sora avec le portable du blond.

Voilà l'explication du pourquoi du comment le brun était rouge pivoine en grognant dans le fin fond de la salle de cours a regarder Roxas perdue devant la fameuse photo , qu'il avait bien entendue mit en fond d'écran. Sora avait décider de bouder son vicieux de petit ami pour c'est idée farfelue – Et dire qu'il était tomber dans la gueule du loup comme un débutant..

Il s'approcha de Roxas et lui pris le téléphone.

« A-arrête de bavé sur ma tête espèce de pervers ! Tu cachait bien ton jeu avec ton masque JeMenFoutiste , grogna le brun

\- Sora , rend. »

Ok il plaisantais pas , il gonfla les joues et rendit le téléphone au blond , repartant dans son coin bien décider a faire la gueule a la planète entière et surtout a c'est trois crétins d'amis.


End file.
